


Апокалипсис №...

by IrhelSol



Series: клубника [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Background Sasagawa Ryouhei/Hibari Kyouya, Background Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Crack, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: О древних пророчествах, апокалипсисе и боевой машине внеземной цивилизации в роли Амура





	Апокалипсис №...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, iris M  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: условный обоснуй, на научную достоверность автор ни разу не претендует. Даты и физика по-хамски подогнаны под нужды текста. Сдвинутый таймлайн (герои где-то 2-3YL!, хотя к этому временному отрезку должны быть TYL!)  
> Написано на конкурс Мириады миров в 2016 году

По всем радио и телеканалам передавали, что пророчество майя две тысячи двенадцатого года оказалось правдой, только сбылось раньше, и конец света вот-вот наступит. «Сеятель Смерти» уже в двенадцати километрах от Земли.

— Смотри, Гокудера, что пишут учёные журналисты, — Ямамото развернул подобранный на скамейке неподалёку журнал. — Когда космический аппарат Юнона переслал фотографии чего-то, что по предположениям учёных могло быть порождением внеземного разума, мир замер, затаив дыхание. На тот момент данный объект двигался к Земле от Юпитера. Девятого января две тысячи двенадцатого года было объявлено об обнаружении в рамках проекта SETI сигнала, предположительно имеющего внеземное происхождение. Спустя две недели сигнал повторился, потом его стали отчетливо ловить каждые двое суток. Потом сопоставили эту новость и то, что двадцать шестого февраля астрономы обнаружили астероид, который через год приблизится к Земле. Когда учёные подробнее рассмотрели фотографии, полученные со спутников и телескопов, то пришли к выводу, что это не астероид, а нечто вроде боевого (предположительно) дрона какой-то более развитой, чем Земля, цивилизации. Так как на попытку коммуникации объект не отвечал, решили, что это беспилотник. Возможные последствия столкновения с ним — практически любые: от постепенной ассимиляции с пришельцами (выдвигались предположения, что беспилотник несёт криогенные капсулы с телами инопланетян) до гибели человеческой цивилизации.   
Круто, правда? Может, это кто-то вроде Кавахиры или его предков, как думаешь?

— Угу. Охренеть просто, — дёрнул плечом Гокудера. Он лежал на одеяле, которое они расстелили прямо на поляне, под деревом, заложив руки за голову, и жевал травинку. Кажется, ещё он нервничал. Ямамото придвинулся ближе, чуть-чуть, едва заметно. — Я не удивлюсь, если Кавахира к этому причастен или хотя бы знает, что такое на самом деле этот дрон. Но он исчез, как в воду канул, так что вытрясти из него правду мы не можем.

— Да, жаль. И Юни не видит будущего, как будто кто-то блокирует её дар. Или Земля и вправду скоро перестанет существовать… — Ямамото помолчал. На душе стало тяжко, хотя он шёл сюда развеяться и исполнить хотя бы одну свою мечту. Но зачем-то подобрал этот журнал. — Дальше читать?

— Давай. Расскажи страшную сказку на ночь. 

Ямамото хмыкнул и продолжил:

— Вскоре инопланетная машина оказалась близ орбиты, было сделано множество фотографий, и учёные с военными пришли к выводу, что аппарат несомненно боевой. Как будто в доказательство этого, продолжающий снижение беспилотник начал стрельбу, раз в несколько часов, неизменно смещая прицел на несколько градусов. Учёные предполагают, что это делается с тем расчётом, чтобы сеть попаданий накрыла всю планету через неделю, — Ямамото помнил, какая паника началась. Когда не в одну точку бьет, то страшнее, потому что не знаешь, в какой момент может долбануть именно по тебе. — Первый выстрел по Японии выпарил практически всю воду из озера Икэда, уничтожил людей, технику и постройки в городе Китакюсю, — Ямамото сглотнул и продолжил. — Эти и подобные им разрушения по всему миру укрепили народонаселение Земли во мнении, что, когда боевая инопланетная машина спустится, ничего хорошего ждать не придётся». Да-а-а, почти как в фильмах ужасов. Кстати. У меня дома есть парочка, я их у Мукуро брал, правда, он подписал их как комедии… Наверное, уже поздно возвращать…

— Да уж, только Мукуро может называть ужастики комедиями, он и сейчас, наверняка, веселится, — ядовито заметил Гокудера. Да, он всё-таки нервничал. Из-за конца света? Из-за того, что Цуна до сих пор никак не дал о себе знать? Ему не нравились его последние часы жизни? Ямамото вздохнул и передумал придвигаться ещё ближе. Ему казалось ужасно странным, что он ничего не мог поделать с нападением этой инопланетной штуковины, особенно когда уже столько раз спасал мир. Гокудера наверняка испытывал схожие чувства. И не только он. Но смысл об этом думать теперь? 

— Дочитывай уж, — Гокудера кивнул на журнал.

— Кроме того, приближение «Сеятеля Смерти», как окрестили дрон в прессе, связали с пророчеством майя о конце света в декабре две тысячи двенадцатого. Началась паника. Известный учёный Верде, в последние годы работающий на Вонголу, со своей стороны подтвердил, что пророчество о конце света есть, но не майя («Чушь это, а не пророчество, у майя всего лишь календарь сельскохозяйственных работ закончился», — заявил Верде). Уточнять, о каком пророчестве ему известно, он не стал, но в прессу просочилось упоминание неких «Вендиче»… Хм, у нас, конечно, напряжённые с ними отношения, но вряд ли это они, — Ямамото закрыл журнал. — Интересно, почему этот дрон не пытаются сбить ракетой, как в фильмах?

Ямамото вопросительно посмотрел на Гокудеру сверху вниз. В ответ тот глянул этак снисходительно и поправил на носу несуществующие очки.

— Знаешь, у учёных есть анекдот про астероид. «А-а-а-а, на нас летит астероид, надо срочно выпускать ракету с ядерной боеголовкой. Выпустили. А-а-а-а, на нас летит астероид, в котором застряла ракета с ядерной боеголовкой!» Ну так вот, на нас, считай, летит такой вот астероид уже с ядерной боеголовкой. Представь, что будет, если его взорвать на таком расстоянии от Земли? А фильмы — это бред, снятый для красоты и острых ощущений, чтобы срубить денег.

— Чем сейчас не красиво? — Ямамото запрокинул голову. — И острые ощущения прилагаются. — Ямамото нагнулся к Гокудере, попытался его поцеловать, но Гокудера оттолкнул его с возмущённым видом, недовольно заметил:

— Но мы не в американском блокбастере!

— А жаль, — Ямамото тоже растянулся на одеяле. Нашёл руку Гокудеры и сжал — кольца больно впились в ладонь, но это по-своему было приятно. Гокудера дёрнулся, но убирать руку не стал. Пожевал губу, неуверенно произнёс:

— Ну, мы прожили неплохую жизнь…

— Ага. А помнишь, как мы ходили спасать Цуну от Момокёкай?

— Ага. А Десятый потом нам на помощь пришёл и ка-ак вдарил этим уродам!

— Дино ещё был, — припомнил Ямамото и погладил большим пальцем косточку на запястье Гокудеры. Тому вроде нравилось.

— Ну да, этот растяпа нас всех чуть не зашиб своим кнутом.

— Но потом помог! А вообще, мне понравилось вот так, плечом к плечу. Вот бы ещё раз...

— Похитили Десятого? — округлил глаза Гокудера. Ямамото рассмеялся шутке. Всё тот понимал. Ямамото лег на бок и провёл пальцами по губам Гокудеры. Его зелёные глаза потемнели, как пруд во время цветения, он нервно оглянулся, но в парке никого не было. Каждый хотел провести последние часы по-своему.

Ямамото знал только про Спаннера и Шоичи. Они пытались рассчитать траекторию полёта дрона, чтобы запустить к нему Цуну внутри Моски и не попасть под обстрел. Цуна своим пламенем должен был сместить летящий на них «Сеятель Смерти» с орбиты Земли. Но траектория полета аппарата оказалась нелинейной, просчитать его курс не удавалось, да и непонятно было, какой мощности нужно Пламя, чтобы именно сместить, а не взорвать эту штуку. Верде предположил, что дрон разумный или полуразумный. Или это вообще мощная реальная иллюзия, которую ни Маммон, ни Мукуро распознать не могут, что уж говорить о простых людях в правительствах стран мира. Разных безумных теорий было много. Цуна собирался до победного сидеть у Спаннера и Шоичи, ждать вестей от Бьякурана с нужными вычислениями, хотя Ямамото звал ребят на пикник. Он всех позвал, но они отказались. 

Что ж, хороший шанс побыть с Гокудерой. У них всё начало складываться только потому, что на Землю падала древняя фигня, и терять было нечего. Ямамото и раньше намекал Гокудере на свои чувства, но тот начал замечать намеки, только когда стало окончательно ясно: они не выживут. Немного обидно, но Ямамото старался не унывать. Он обязательно поцелует Гокудеру до того, как мир рухнет.

— Я взял нам еды, — сменил тему Ямамото. Зачем углубляться в воспоминания, когда можно прожить с удовольствием минуты здесь и сейчас?

— Суши? Я не буду есть эту гадость.

— Да ты даже не пробовал ни разу!

— Неправда, Туподера у тебя дома уплетал их только так! — послышался голос Ламбо. — Он тайком ходит к дяде Ямамото их жрать! — Ламбо плюхнулся рядом на траву и залез в коробку с суши. — Мои любимые, с тунцом, — он запихнул в рот сразу три, измазавшись в рисе. 

— Ах ты наглая корова! — завопил Гокудера, перегибаясь через Ямамото и хватая Ламбо за руку. Ямамото продрало жаром от прикосновения. — Это мои суши, не трогай!

— Ты же сам сказал, что гадость! — подпрыгнул Ламбо, прижимая к себе коробку с едой. — А Ямамото очень вкусно готовит! Эй, давай ты пойдёшь ко мне в рабы?

Гокудера фыркнул и заёрзал на коленях Ямамото, пытаясь выпрямиться. Ямамото рассмеялся, молясь, чтобы у него не встал при ребёнке. 

— Спасибо, Ламбо, но извини, не могу.

— Жаль, — Ламбо снова набил рот. Гокудера выхватил у него коробку, наконец отодвинулся и сам начал уплетать суши.

— Вот, я же говорил, гадость! — не прожевав, заявил он. — Хотя, если добавить соевый соус и васаби...

Ямамото, ликуя, нагнулся и утёр рис со щеки Гокудеры.

— Давай покормлю.

— Ой-ой-ой, лямур-тужур! — Ламбо скривился, а потом испуганно вытаращился за их спины. Гокудера, собиравшийся дать ему подзатыльник, хмуро обернулся. 

— Ребята, вы всё-таки решили прийти!

Рёхей и Хибари шли по тропинке, Рёхей нёс одеяло и пакет из Макдональдса, Хибари нёс Хибёрда.

— Йо, Ямамото, Гокудера, Ламбо! Вы тоже пришли отметить последний день жизни?

Ламбо подскочил.

— Мы не умрём! Ламбо-сан спасёт всех! Когда эта фигня подлетит близко-близко, Ламбо выстрелит в неё разрядами молний!

— Ага, и осколки полетят на землю, устроят землетрясения, цунами, извержения вулканов...

— Гокудера, не надо, — попросил Ямамото. Об этом все и так знали. Гокудера замолчал, сжав зубы так, что резче проступили скулы, и сверкнул глазами. Потом заметил, что все на него смотрят, и понуро опустил плечи.

— Извините. Но у нас, — воскликнул он жарко, — ещё есть надежда на Десятого!

— Савада что-то долго собирается нас спасать, — заметил Хибари. 

— Поэтому мы идём трахаться! — заявил Рёхей и с энтузиазмом добавил, — Экстремально, я успею трахнуть Хибари Кёю пять раз до того, как наступит конец света! — и тут же получил тонфой по рёбрам. Ламбо заулюлюкал, а Ямамото расслышал тихое и непринуждённое:

— Семь раз, травоядное, или никакого бокса в моём Намимори.

Гокудера сделал вид, что ничего не услышал, но спалился, проворчав под нос: «Какой бокс, если жить осталось всего ничего». И демонстративно отвернулся от Рёхея и Хибари, пока Ямамото с завистью смотрел им вслед. Укромное местечко пошли искать…

— Я думаю, братик Цуна давно бы нас уже спас, если бы Бьякуран хотел помочь, — Ламбо шмыгнул носом, положил за щёку ещё одно суши и затараторил: — Нашёл место, где дрона нет или его сломали, и там остался, поэтому от него никаких вестей, а мы тут должны все погибнуть!

— То есть, ему не напряжно будет обшарить хрен знает сколько миров, в поисках того, где эту проблему устранили, но напряжно вернуться и сообщить своим, — неприязненно начал Гокудера, и Ямамото, зажав в пальцах суши с угрём, потянулся к соуснице — палочки он специально не захватил, чтобы кормить с рук, — обмакнул и поднёс ко рту Гокудеры. Тот, распалённый своей речью, машинально прихватил губами суши, и Ямамото довольно улыбнулся. — Он лучше, как последняя гнида, останется там, — продолжил Гокудера, активно жуя, и Ямамото взялся за следующую порцию. — Притом, что еще неизвестно, понравится ли ему в чужом мире, в котором к тому же уже есть один Бьякуран. Ну, вполне возможно, — язвительно закончил он, и Ямамото, согласно покивав, подсунул ему ещё суши. 

— А я всё равно всех спасу! — Ламбо вытащил из своего афро огромный пульт с кнопкой и нажал на неё. Вода в пруду забурлила, на поверхность медленно всплыла подлодка. Люк отворился, и наружу вылез Верде с огромным кабелем в руках.

— Ну! — крикнул он. — Хранитель Грозы, давай! — из подлодки протянулся к берегу длинный трап.

— Иду! — Ламбо добежал до подлодки, призвал камбиоформу, подкрутил рога, всё ещё слишком большие для его маленького тельца, хотя за последние пару лет он изрядно подрос, и Верде прицепил к витым навершиям рогов по какой-то хреновине в виде зажимов. Теперь кабель был подключён к Ламбо и уходил в глубины люка.

Вдруг в воздухе раздались поскрипывание и шуршание, как при настройке радио. Из громкоговорителей, по которым обычно передавали музыку или объявления во время праздников и ярмарок, донёсся радостный голос Мукуро:

— А сейчас, для всех неравнодушных, мы поставим композицию Акиры Ямаоко из «Сайлент Хилл»!

Зазвучала тревожная музыка, Ламбо прокричал: «Corna Molla Elettro Shock!» — и Ямамото припомнил, что при этой атаке витые рожки плюются чрезвычайно жестоким электричеством, которое потом становится электромагнитом.

— Идиот! — закричал Гокудера, прижимая к себе коробку с суши, когда молния ударила из рогов в небо, в направлении дрона. «Может и получится», — подумал Ямамото. Могли же учёные ошибаться? Гокудера, судя по виду, молил своего бога о чём-то похожем.

«Сеятель Смерти», не замедляя еле заметного снижения, вспыхнул свечой и раскололся на две неравные части. Все в ужасе замерли. Но падать на землю и устраивать апокалипсис в духе астероида, который смел с лица Земли динозавров, он не стал ни через минуту, ни через пять, и вскоре раздался дружный облегчённый выдох. Ямамото улыбнулся и закинул руки за голову. Пронесло!

— Извинись, Туподера! — закричал Ламбо — и в этот момент каждая половина дрона долбанула из своих орудий. Как обычно, только уже в две стороны. 

— Идиот, — простонал Гокудера, плюхаясь на одеяло. Ямамото успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.

— Давай-ка ещё суши.

На тропинке появились Мукуро с Хром. Мукуро что-то довольно рассматривал на экране телефона, Хром же выглядела сконфуженной. Кажется, они пришли с той стороны, куда свернули Рёхей с Хибари. Хром помахала им, зарёванный Ламбо с трапа подлодки закричал: «Сестричка Хром!» — и бросился к ней. Кабель далеко уйти не дал, Ламбо завалился на спину и снова пальнул из рогов. В подлодку. Из неё катапультировался Верде и, вопя что-то неразборчивое, предположительно матом, исчез в высоте.

Музыка вдруг прервалась, снова зашуршало:

— Босс, ты уверен? — кажется, это был голос Леви.

— Уйди с дороги, отброс. Занзас Вонгола всегда держит свои обещания.

— Давай, босс, мы тебя верим! — на пару прокричали Сквало и Луссурия, после чего приглушённо заржали. Послышались выстрелы.

— Босс, мы уже в эфире, — снова подал голос Леви. Занзас прочистил горло и заявил:

— Значит так. Савада Цунаёши, я тебя, блядь, люблю. Ты не отброс. Я бы тебя трахнул. — Тут воцарилась пауза. Все, кроме Мукуро, ошеломлённо таращились в пространство, затаив дыхание. Мукуро же удивлённо присвистнул — не ожидал, что Занзас признается? — и окинул любопытным взглядом синхронный отвал челюстей. Ямамото про чувства Занзаса тоже знал, от Сквало, но не думал, что всё так серьёзно. Занзас снова прочистил горло и немного неуверенно предложил: — Ну или, если хочешь, ты меня, — и уже по-деловому добавил, — прилетай, времени мало, чёртов дрон... Жрачку не забудь, бухло есть, — и Занзас смачно икнул. 

Мукуро зааплодировал. Ямамото присоединился.

— Да как он посмел! — взвился Гокудера.

— А по-моему, это очень смелый поступок, — заметил Ямамото, продолжая кормить Гокудеру. Ему нравилось, как тёплые губы обхватывали его пальцы, а язык слизывал с подушечек соус и васаби. 

— Да если бы не конец света, он бы никогда!.. — Гокудера запнулся и странно посмотрел на Ямамото, словно до него что-то дошло. Что-то важное. Ямамото потянулся к нему, почти коснулся губ, и тут откуда-то взревело, полыхнуло — и из деревьев рванула в небо Моска.

— Братик Цуна! — заорал Ламбо, держась за трезубец Мукуро, которым его вылавливала из пруда Хром. Все вновь затаили дыхание, вперив взгляды в тёмную точку с рыжим хвостом, расходящимся от сопел. 

— Всё-таки Бьякуран нашёл, — прошептал Гокудера. И закричал: — Десятый, давай, я в тебя верю!

— Давай, Цуна! — подхватил Ямамаото.

— Босс! — закричала Хром и кинулась на шею Мукуро, плача от счастья. Мукуро неловко обнял её, погладил по волосам, а сам тоже смотрел в небо — с надеждой.

Рядом вырос Бьякуран, в волосах у него торчали провода от наушников с гарнитурой.

— Он приближается. Приближается. Приближается…

— Заткнись! — заорал Гокудера, не выдержав напряжения, а Бьякуран как ни в чём не бывало закончил:

— …есть контакт!

У Ямамото от волнения засосало под ложечкой. Гокудера вцепился ему в руку, губы его беззвучно шевелились. Краем глаза Ямамото заметил, как на поляну выбежал полуодетый Рёхей.

— Экстремально постарайся, Цуна! — завопил он. — Хибари тоже на тебя рассчитывает! — и убежал обратно в кусты.

У Цуны всё получилось. Огромный всполох Небесного пламени затмил очертания дрона — отвалившийся кусок Цуна просто сжёг. Когда «Сеятель Смерти» снова стало видно, он сменил направление, и через какое-то время все заметили, как летящая на них громадина, напичканная то ли биологическим оружием, то ли ядерным, то ли химическим, а то и вовсе какими-нибудь ядовитыми конфетами, как предполагал Ламбо, стала уменьшаться в размерах. Удаляться.

Вскоре Цуна приземлился на поляне, вылез из Моски и отряхнул перчатки. Радостно обозрел присутствующих.

Бьякуран сладко улыбнулся и кинул Цуне плеер. Тот вопросительно глянул в ответ, повертел в руках и надел наушники.

— Наслаждайся, — напутствовал Бьякуран.

— Что там? — спросил Ямамото.

— Кое-какие напутствия от Занзаса, — Бьякуран нагнулся и набил рот суши, совсем как Ламбо. Взрослый ребёнок. Надо всё-таки научить друзей правильно есть японскую еду, решил на будущее Ямамото. Будущее. Оно у них будет. Это предстояло ещё осознать.

Цуна медленно заливался краской, от корней волос до выреза футболки.

— И вообще, «я — мистер самый смелый и крутой, поэтому признаюсь во всеуслышание по радио», мог бы прилететь и помочь, — проворчал он, а глаза при этом сияли восторгом. — Гокудера, закажи мне билет до Палермо!

Ямамото не знал, то ли сочувствовать Занзасу, то ли завидовать Цуне. Он глянул на Гокудеру, ошеломлённо сжимающего кулаки и открывающего рот, будто он был не в силах вымолвить и слова.

— Но Десятый! — наконец выдавил он. — На планете хаос!

Цуна смущённо почесал макушку. Наверное, забыл. Или не обратил внимания, пока сидел у Спаннера и Шоичи.

— Тогда я своим ходом, — он зажёг перчатки и взлетел. Ямамото и Хром помахали Цуне вслед.

Зазвонил телефон Мукуро. Тот посмотрел на номер, ухмыльнулся и врубил громкую связь. На всю поляну раздался панический голос Занзаса:

— Мусор! Срочно устрой конец света! Чистое, прекрасное море крови! Приход зомби-апокалипсиса! Взрыв Йеллустоунского вулкана! Верни дрон! Что угодно! 

Мукуро поднёс телефон к уху и вкрадчиво проговорил:

— Занзас Вонгола всегда держит свои обещания, ведь так? Вот и держи! — и нажал отбой. Картинно вздохнул: — А я уж собрался дедушку Спейда на том свете навестить. Ладно, Хром, пойдём, надо выложить в инстаграм несколько замечательных фоток, — и посмотрел в сторону, откуда донеслось: "Экстремально ещё два раза!"

— Знаешь, Ямамото, — пробормотал Гокудера и покосился на него. Ямамото внимательно взглянул в ответ. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Глаза у Гокудеры стали прозрачные и пронзительные, невероятные, ветер шевелил его волосы, губы, измазанные соусом, подрагивали, и сам он казался красивее, чем когда либо. Ямамото осознал — у них всё впереди. Или ничего. Ведь опасности больше нет и причин быть искренними — тоже.

Гокудера отложил коробку, пробормотал что-то вроде «чем я хуже Занзаса» и выдохнул:

— Я люблю тебя, бейсбольный придурок!

Ямамото заморгал... и глупо заулыбался. В груди разлился жар, а тело показалось невесомым от радости.

— Я тож...

— Я знаю, — оборвал его Гокудера сердито и смущённо. — Нам ещё навёрстывать. Ты что-то говорил про поход в кино?

— Ничего, наверстаем, — беззаботно отозвался Ямамото. — А в кино только фильмы про конец света, наверное, и крутят, давай лучше дома что-нибудь посмотрим из старого? — и подмигнул.

Гокудера понимающе ухмыльнулся, но вдруг посерьезнел, вновь пронзительно глянул на Ямамото и притянул к себе за шею.

— Чтобы ты не сомневался в серьёзности моих слов, — выдохнул ему в губы. А потом крепко поцеловал. 

Ямамото прижал Гокудеру к себе и жадно ответил. 

С неба, всё ещё изрыгая проклятья, падал Верде.


End file.
